


Admit to Love

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Another one for you, klutzy_girl. Hope you enjoy. :)





	Admit to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



> Another one for you, klutzy_girl. Hope you enjoy. :)

Eric first considers kissing Jack in a movie theatre, watching a movie with him and the others that he isn’t paying attention too. He’s been staring at Jack the entire time.

He looks at his best friend and realizes that he’s in love with him. It seems weird to think that it has been over a decade of friendship and he’s just now realizing that his feelings are deeper than brotherly affection. 

He taps Jack on the elbow to get his attention. Leans over to whisper in his ear that he loves him. Jack whispers back.

“I love you too.”


End file.
